ChrisCrossed Back
by blade77706555
Summary: ChrisXWyatt slash/incest. Bianca wasn't Chris' fiancee. He lied and made the whole thing up. Now his real fiancee has come back for him and alot of secrets come out. Set in the unchanged future. Flamers will be ignored. Please read and review.
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.**

**Warning Rated M for language, violence, slash, incest, I don't know yet I might have male pregnancy.**

Hello, I know you guys are tired of me starting new stories, but I couldn't help it. I told myself that I wasn't going to but look what I've done? And yes I do have another story coming out soon that's just waiting to be beta'ed, but be sure to check it out when it comes out. **Light Will Guide You Home.** If you want to know more about that story just look on my bio

I really don't have a full summary for this one because this is the only story that mostly explains itself in the summary portion

Just a little more details so no one is confused. It will start off with memories that Chris is having from the past and then go into the future okay? Everyone understand.

This story was beta'ed by : **xxBoppingAllTheWayxx** and he is a very good beta I must say

_Okay now on with the story_

* * *

_The Halliwell manor was silent. It was as if no one lived there or it had been deserted. It was in the late hours of the night and the sky was very dark. The only light that was shining down was the light from the moon. It was very common for the neighborhood to be this way. Usually nothing or no one is disturbed._

_In one of the bedrooms were two brothers; one sixteen and the other fourteen: Wyatt and Christopher Halliwell. Both of which were sleeping in one bed, and both of which are the sons of the Charmed One, Piper Halliwell, who took on being the oldest of the sisters after her older sister, Prue Halliwell, died in a demon attack, leading them to her youngest sister Paige Matthews. All three sisters have spent most of their life helping raise the two boys who they hoped would carry out their legacy as the Charmed Ones._

_It wasn't unusual to the boys for them to share a bed, even though Chris had his own bed. Their parents didn't even mind it, or thought nothing of it. Chris would always tell his parents that he had a nightmare and he went to sleep in Wyatt's bed because he was scared and they always bought it, but that wasn't always the reason. For some reason, Chris loved sleeping in the same bed as his older brother. He loved being his brother's arms. He felt safe there._

_Chris was the younger brother. The one who felt that he was more forgotten. He felt like no one cared for him at all, except for his mother and for Wyatt. He was a brunette with long hair and green eyes like his mother. His body was skinny but not too skinny, and built just like a swimmer. He was half witch and half elder. Because he wasn't Twice Blessed though, no one really ever thought he had much to offer the charmed line. Little did they know, he was almost as powerful as his brother. Just didn't know how to use his powers._

_Wyatt on the other hand, was the son who got all the attention. Everyone in the family loved him. They depended on him to bring about the next Charmed Ones after his generation. Unlike Chris, Wyatt had blond curly hair that went down to his shoulder and had some facial hair on his face. He could easily pass for eighteen even though he was only sixteen. That enabled him to do whatever he wanted. His body was built like a football player. Being the Twice Blessed and the witch who holds Excalibur had its ups and downs, but in the end he felt that he needed more power and he knew how to get it. Through his brother._

_The blond was knocked out cold was Chris was still up looking at the ceiling and at his brother thinking about how they got to this point. At first they were only brothers, but now, their relationship has evolved into so much more. Now they were lovers, something that no one would have expected from the fights they had when they were little boys._

_It started when they were only pre-teens. After dreading the sight of each other for so long Chris and Wyatt started to spend time with each other as brothers. That's mostly all it was. Two brothers who liked to hang out all the time. They were inseparable. Wyatt even started looking out for Chris when they went to school. It wasn't but two years later when Wyatt was fifteen and Chris was thirteen that their relationship became something more._

_One night when Wyatt and Chris were lying in bed together talking about random things. Then came an awkward moment of silence and next thing the brunette was staring into his brother beautiful blue eyes. All of a sudden, Chris felt his lips going against his brothers, and Wyatt wasn't trying to push Chris away. He was embracing the kiss by pulling Chris closer and holding him tighter so that his brother couldn't break off from the kiss even if he wanted to. That was the night that they had become lovers._

_One week later everyone would have thought that they would have been celebrating their one year anniversary of them being together, since they had gotten together a week after Chris' thirteenth birthday, but instead, both of the boys were standing in the cemetery looking down at three coffins that held both their mother and their aunts. All of them died in a demon attack. Chris was there and he tried to save his mom at least, but he didn't know how to heal so he couldn't. He blamed himself for their deaths. He should have learned to heal, because had he known how to heal all three of them might be alive right now._

_Everyone had finally left the cemetery and Chris was still standing there with Wyatt behind him. It was sunny when they had arrived and now it was dark. There was no telling how long that the boys had stood there looking at the coffins. It was as if they couldn't let go. Like something was holding them back from moving on._

_Wyatt knew it was getting late and he had to get his brother back home. He knew that the more Chris stood there, the more pain he was going to feel, and the more time it was going to take for them to get over their deaths and he really needed to move on if they were ever going to get on with their lives. Wyatt knew though that he had to be the strong one._

_The twice blessed walked over to his brother and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and rested his chin on the brunette's shoulder. He was doing his best to comfort his brother, but it wasn't going to be enough for now. He was going to have to be there for Chris even more than he was when their parents were alive, which was quite a lot._

_"They're gone, Wy," Chris whispered to his brother with a tear falling down his face. He had so many emotions going through his blood right now that he wasn't too sure how he felt. It was as if a part of him had died with the Charmed Ones. He still felt lucky to have his brother with him, whom he knew would never leave him._

_"I know, Chris," Wyatt whispered in the younger Halliwell's ear. "But don't worry, Chris," he told him as he started to wipe the tears away from his face. "I'll take care of you... forever." The blond continued to speak as he looked on with his brother at the coffins._

_"You promise?"_

_"I promise," Wyatt said to his brother with confidence. The blond knew that he could keep the promise, it was just there were things that he was going to have to do to protect not only himself, but Chris as well. Hopefully Chris will understand everything he does from now on and doesn't give him a hard time. Somethings he does might be dangerous, but its for the best and one day his brother will see that, but until then, he has to make sure he keeps Chris in line._

_A year later..._

_Chris was sitting in his room reading a book. It was the only thing he could do now that his brother has taken over the world , and he's scaring Chris. The little brunette's room was like his sanctuary from it all. It was the only place he could go to get away from Wyatt. But, all that was about to change, very soon, as he heard foot steps coming towards his room. He knew that it was Wyatt just by how loud the figure was stomping his feet, and he knew that Wyatt didn't sound too happy. Chris knew just what that meant._

_Quickly, he dropped the book where he was sitting and rushed over, locking the door before going right back to his bed. He could still hear the stomping of the footsteps as they got closer and closer. The boy was beginning to get more and more frightened. He knew what was going to happen since its happened so many times before over the passed year. For some reason Wyatt must be mad at him, whether it be because he missed school, put his shoes somewhere that he shouldn't have, or even forgot to have dinner ready when Wyatt got home. Either way he was in for it now. This is the way things had been for the past year._

_Once Wyatt had reached the door of his brother he tried to open it, but felt that it was locked. How dare Chris think that he could lock him out? Wyatt was now the ruler of this house, and Chris was supposed to be his lover, soon to be consort, and obey him, but so far all his brother has done is caused him a whole lot of trouble, and now it came his time to pay. Immediately, Wyatt began pounding on the door as hard as he could, trying to break it down._

_Chris backed up against the wall scared for his life. He knew how bad Wyatt's wrath could be from how he tortured his servants when they disobeyed him, and also from his own personal experience of how Wyatt punished him. He didn't want that to happen. Not now. With every bang he heard, he knew that his brother was coming closer and closer to pushing the door open. Chris began to sweat with fear, knowing that Wyatt was only a few more hits from breaking down the door, and Chris was only a few more moments from his worse nightmares._

_Soon the door began to split. A big hole was coming through the door from the outside into the room. The next thing Chris saw was his brother's fist punching a hole right through his door. With the hole there, Wyatt stuck his hand through it and unlocked the door from the other side, and that was when Chris knew that this battle was over and his brother had won it. All that was left was for him to take his punishment like a man._

_Wyatt pushed open the door very violently. He looked over at his scared brother. Part of him didn't want to do this, but he had to. In one hand he had Excalibur. The blond moved forward and saw his brother on the bed looking as if he was begging for his life. Wyatt raised the sword and let it go down on his brother, inflicting so much pain._

Chris jumped right up from the bed he was lying in. He looked around to see that he was still in the past where he had come to fix things. The thing that scared him most about the room that he was sleeping in was that it was the same room that all of this had happened. The same room him and Wyatt shared when they were boys. It scared him to sleep in this room, but it was the only room left in the house and he had no choice of where to sleep.

The brunette didn't know why, but ever since a few weeks ago, when he came face to face with Wyatt after Bianca had drained his powers and took him back to the future, he'd been having this dream. Over and over again he kept reliving moments from his past. It was as if Wyatt was trying to send him some sort of warning, but Chris wasn't too worried. He took the spell, so there was no way that Wyatt could come back to the past and get him.

Feeling a little parched, Chris got up out of his bed and walked down to the kitchen in just his boxers. Before he went down to the kitchen he wanted to check on something. The brunette went next door to Wyatt's room. The little boy was sleep and Chris thought he looked so cute that way. It just started making him think of how much he missed his Wyatt. The good Wyatt. The guy who was there for him when he needed him. The guy who always protected him and looked out for him. That wasn't his Wyatt anymore. Now, Wyatt had become a possessive, controlling, abusive, and crazy warlock, who Chris was now scared of.

Chris was really hoping that his time here changes Wyatt back to the good Wyatt that Chris knew and loved very much.

Along the way down the stairs he saw all the pictures of the family. A picture of everyone was on the wall, including Wyatt. The only person who wasn't on the wall was Chris himself. He knew he will be soon though seeing as his mother was two months pregnant with him, but yet she doesn't know that he's her son. It hurts and he wished that he could just come out and tell her, but he knew the future consequences of that are very severe. It would almost be worth it all, but he knew that would be too selfish of him. He was happy though, that he got to spend some time with her before he went back to the future.

Chris had finally made it to the kitchen. As he was opening the cabinets and looking for a cup, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He then felt the presence standing not too far away from him in the kitchen. Scared from all the memories in the past, the boy turned around to see his father, well Leo standing right behind him in his robe with his arms crossed over his chest. For a moment there, he could have sworn he saw Wyatt. The way Leo was standing reminded him so much of his brother who was still in the future.

Seeing that it was only Leo calmed Chris down. Chris took in a deep breath and sighed with relief. "Oh its just you da- I mean, Leo," Chris almost let it slip out. He wasn't ready to tell Leo. Chris gulped as he saw Leo coming towards him.

"Chris, what are doing?" Leo asked suspiciously.

"I was just getting some water, if that's okay?" Chris answered the man who was suppose to be his father.

"Go ahead, knock yourself out," Leo told him as he went to the cabinet and got a cup himself. He then went over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. "I wouldn't have come down here in what you're wearing," the older man said.

"Why not?" Chris asked. "I mean what's wrong with what I have on?" The boy asked as he looked himself over up and down.

"Have you forgot, you're living in a house with three other women, and I don't think they would want to see you in your boxers without knowing you a little better," Leo joked as he took a sip of his coffee. "Just a little heads up."

"Good point," the young Halliwell replied. "Thanks for looking out for me."

"No problem," Leo nodded.

Chris couldn't believe that he had forgotten that he lived with mostly all women. Living in the future he was always allowed to sleep in whatever he wanted, as long as Wyatt didn't have any demon guest around. Chris didn't want his Aunts to see him like this. That would be pretty embarrassing since they're going to see him like this in a few months when he's born. He knew that he had to tell them though about him being Piper's son since he's going to disappear when he's born, so he has to give an explanation for that. He doesn't want the sisters to worry about him.

Leo watched as Chris went to the sink and got himself a cup of water. "Hey, Chris," he called. "I was hoping that we could have a talk."

"About what?" The brunette asked scared that Leo might have found out or that his Aunt Phoebe might have told him.

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I've been treating you," the elder said.

"Oh, it's no problem, you were just trying to protect Wyatt, that's all," Chris replied. Inside, he really hated Leo, but he was doing his best to keep it all in right now. If he could he would just lash out at him, but he has to hold it all in or else...

"I know, but I still wanted to apologize so that there's no bad blood between us," Leo said back to the male who was now standing in front of him. As Leo looked into the face of Chris he began to see someone familiar. He didn't know who, but someone he thought he knew. The brown hair also reminded him of someone. Leo all of a sudden felt like he's known Chris for ages, but just doesn't remember him, but then he started to think that maybe he's seen him somewhere in his past life. "Anyway," Leo snapped back into reality and quick looking at Chris so suspiciously. "I hope you accept my apology and I hope you continue to help us."

"Apology accepted, and don't worry, I'm here to help and I'm glad that we can put this all beside us," Chris nodded. 'For now,' he told himself thinking about how Leo treated him in the future again. He doesn't know if he'll ever be able to forgive his father.

"So, Chris, I was hoping that I could talk to you about Wyatt," Leo asked.

"Sure, what do you wanna know," the brunette asked.

"You say that Wyatt's evil, just how evil is he?"

Chris looked up at the ceiling trying to think of a way that he could break it to Leo without the man calling him a liar or convincing the sisters to kick him out again. "Well, lets just say that he's the Lord of all evil demons."

"You mean he's The Source in the future?"

"Yes," he said taking a gulp from his water.

"You can't be serious," Leo said, still not believing it.

"I am."

"My son Wyatt," the elder shook his head. " The Source of all evil. Where did Piper and I go wrong?" Leo asked.

"You didn't," Chris was quick to defend the father who was never there for him in the future. "Look, I'm sorry, I know you would have never expected that from your first son, but it happened."

"And you say that something turned him when he was little?"

"Yeah it did,"

"Have any idea what it might have been?"

"No, but I'm sure we'll find out soon," Chris replied seeing that his father was under a lot stress. "Don't worry Leo, that's why I came back - to change the future. and I'm not going back until I'm sure that Wyatt is good." He couldn't go back even if he wanted to, what with everything that was happening in the future. If he went back there was no telling what Wyatt would have done to him.

"Thanks Chris," Leo smiled. "I wish I could have another son like you."

Chris had nearly fainted when he heard his father say that. It wasn't that part about him having him as a son. It was just that Leo acted as if he wanted him around for once. Like he actually loved him. If only he could be that way in the future, Chris would have the life he always wanted, but he knew that it would never happen. The only person who will love him is his mother, and Wyatt... well, for at least a few years. Other than that he knows there won't be any love from anywhere else.

"You're welcome," Chris said, going to throw his cup in the sink.

Leo got up to throw his cup in the sink too, but when he saw Chris' back he noticed the boy had a scar. It didn't look like any old scar. It was very long, like someone had cut him with a knife. The scar stretched all the way from his left shoulder blade down to his right hip. Leo couldn't help but wonder how Chris got this scar. He might as well ask him.

"Hey, umm... Chris," Leo started as he looked Chris' back up and down again, making sure he wasn't going insane and that he saw the scar and it was still there. "Can I ask you a question?" The elder said very gently not wanting to startle up the boy in front of him.

"Sure Leo, go ahead," Chris replied. "You might as well ask it, because I mean I'm sure you were going to ask it whether I said yes or no," the brunette joked.

"How did you get that scar on your back?" asked the elder.

Chris immediately got a flashback from that night. If having nightmares about it wasn't enough, he still had that scar on his back to remind him of it. In his head, he saw Wyatt hurting him with Excalibur, again and again.

"What scar?" Chris asked trying to deny it and buy some time to think of an excuse that Leo would believe.

"The scar on your back," Leo questioned, getting a little suspicious of why Chris wouldn't answer him right away. It was right then that Leo could tell that Chris was hiding something and now he was anxious to know what it was and why Chris had that long scar.

"Oh, that scar," Chris said finally acknowledging that he had it. "I got it during a demon attack in the future," he lied. "No biggie."

Leo could tell that the boy was lying, but what was upsetting him more was that he had just apologized to Chris and now the guy doesn't trust him. Maybe it had something to do with future consequences. If that was the reason then Leo preferred not to know.

Just in case it wasn't, Leo was about to press the matter on even more, but what stopped him was a noise that sounded like breaking glass coming from the attic. Both men in the kitchen immediately looked up towards the attic and then back down at each other. It was either the sisters, or a demon trying to steal the Book of Shadows.

Without saying another word to each other, both men rushed up the stairs towards the attic. Along the way they were met by all three of the sisters, which meant that it wasn't them who was in the attic. It must be a demon trying to steal the Book of Shadows.

"Is everyone okay?" Leo asked his wife and sisters in law. He wanted to be sure that the girls hadn't been attacked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Phoebe answered, still tying up her robe.

"I'm good," Paige said.

"Been better, but I think I'll be okay," Piper added. "What's going on here? All I heard was a noise in the attic, and I thought it might be you or Chris?"

"That's what we thought, but seeing as everyone is here, it must be a demon?" Chris suggested.

"Whatever it is, it won't live to see another day for waking me out of my sleep." Piper gritted through her teeth.

"Let's go check it out," Leo proposed as he lead he way upstairs to the attic.

All five were careful to move. They didn't want the demon or whatever it was in the attic to hear them and disappear. They wanted to actually get a good look at it so if it did escape, they had the chance to catch a glimpse of it before it shimmered out and they would be able to vanquish it later.

Once they were at the door of the attic, Leo slowly pushed it open. Looking inside the attic, to his surprise he saw no demon. All he saw was a blond who was about 6'2 with a very muscular built and hair down to his shoulder link. Another thing that seemed to be strange was that this guy was dressed in all black.

All five of them then entered at once.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Leo asked the man.

"Wow, I feel insulted, you don't recognize me," the blond said firmly.

"Oh my gosh," Chris said stepping aside from the sisters and Leo. "You're here," he shook with fear. He couldn't believe it. There was no way he could have came back. He had took the spell that would have brought him back to the future.

"Surprised to see me, Christopher?" The blond smirked evilly. "I know what you're thinking..." He continued to taunt his brother. "How did I get back here? Well, Christopher, you see that you're not the only one who knows how to come up with alternate spells."

As Wyatt was talking all Chris could remember was everything he had put him through. He was really scared right now. He thought that he could escape from the guy, but now he's found him and he's in the past with him.

"What are you doing here?" Paige asked.

Wyatt looked at his youngest aunt. He always thought she was pretty annoying. "I've come to take back what's rightfully mine," Wyatt said turning to Chris. "HIM" He growled pointing back to Chris. "Its time for you to come home, baby..." he smirked.

"Baby?" Phoebe gasped. "Chris what's going on here?"

"Nothing, don't listen to him," Chris was quick to reply.

"Oh yeah, Christopher, you forgot this when you left," Wyatt said pulling out a ring from his pocket and throwing it right at his brother.

All the sisters immediately recognized the ring.

"Chris, isn't that your engagement ring to Bianca?" Paige asked.

"Is that what he told you guys?" The blond man spoke again. "It seems as though Chris has been telling a few little white lies, haven't we Christopher?"

"Okay, I'm going to give you one last chance to tell me who you are," Piper said angrily.

"Wow I can't believe you still don't recognize me," Wyatt continued to smirk. "I'm Chris' fiancé and your son," the blond confessed.

"What?!" Piper shouted in disbelief. "Wyatt?"

"That's right, and I can see that you're already about to have my little brother," Wyatt said eying the fact that his mother was now pregnant.

"Where's your little brother?" Leo asked seeing as he wasn't with Wyatt.

"Wow, you still don't know after all this time..." Wyatt said looking over at Chris. "Christopher, you haven't told them?"

"Told us what?" Piper asked.

"Don't believe him," Chris was quick to say. "He's lying, he's lying about everything. Except for the fact that he's Wyatt. You know I was engaged to Bianca. I would never marry a psychopath like him," Chris lied.

Wyatt started to chuckle. "Do you guys really believe I would come all this way just to lie to you?" He asked his parents. "Well if you don't believe me, look at the inscription on the ring." He told them, knowing that it would be the end.

Before Chris could grab it, Paige quickly held out her hand, saying "RING", and orbing it over to her. She looked down at the ring and saw that it had the inscription 'Chris and Wyatt for eternity'. Shocked by what she saw, the half whitelighter dropped the ring. "Oh my gosh," she said. "It's true."

Piper and Leo quickly came to where Paige was and picked up the ring that was on the ground and looked at it and saw the same thing that Paige had seen. They couldn't believe it. All this time they thought he was someone else.

"So, you've been lying to us?" Piper said turning to Chris.

"No, its not like that!" Chris was quick to try to defend himself.

"And to think I trusted you!" Leo clenched his fist and gritted his teeth in anger. "I even apologized to you this morning thinking that you wanted to help, but you are a damn good actor..."

"Guys, please listen to me!" The boy begged.

"No, we've listened to you far too long, and all you've done is wreck our lives. You turned Leo into an elder, you got Wyatt kidnapped, and now you brought him here from the future," Piper started scolding a man who unbeknownst to her was her son.

Wyatt was really getting frustrated. He was angry that Chris had lied to everyone and said he was engaged to Bianca, but he really didn't like watching his parents scold his lover. If anyone was going to punish him, it had to be him or else they'd be burned alive, even if they were his parents.

"You know, guys, as much as I would like to sit here and watch all of you have a go at him, I've got more important things to do, so if you'll just let me have my Chris back and I'll be on my way..." Wyatt interrupted the conversation.

"He's not going anywhere until we find some answers," Piper said back to her son.

Wyatt shook his head knowing how stubborn Piper can be from Chris. "I don't have time for this," he said and then waved his hands, sending all four of them against the walls and holding them there with his telekineses. "Let's go," Wyatt said towards Chris.

"No," Chris hissed.

"I said, let's go!" Wyatt repeated with more venom in his voice.

"And I said no!" Chris said back coldly.

Wyatt really wasn't up for any games. He began to walk straight towards Chris in between his aunts and parents who were still held against the wall.

Chris was scared. He wasn't going back. He tried to run out the attic door, but Wyatt immediately closed it with his powers. The closer and closer his brother came towards him, the more and more scared Chris began to get. He wanted to use his powers on Wyatt, but he knew if he did he would live to regret it.

"Chris, get out of here!" Piper shouted.

"But what about you?" He said, worried about his mother.

"We'll be fine, just go!" She yelled.

Chris immediately tried to orb, but he wasn't quick enough. Wyatt snatched his orbs and dragged him right back down to the ground. Chris landed right on his stomach. The blond immediately got on top of him and grabbed both of his arms before he could make another move. Wyatt reached into his back pocket and pulled out some handcuffs and quickly cuffed up Chris who shook and tried to pull them off with his powers.

"There's no point in trying to remove them, Christopher," Wyatt said. "These handcuffs are magic-proof," he added as he got off of Chris and pulled him up along with him. The blond waved his hands, creating a portal on the wall. He then walked straight towards the portal only stopping to grab his ring out of Leo's hands. "Don't worry guys, he won't be back this time..." Wyatt laughed, throwing Chris into the portal and following right behind him.

The Future...

Chris landed on the other side of the portal with a big thump, but still the handcuffs were on his wrists. There were so tight that they were sure to leave bruises when Wyatt took them off. Wyatt came in not too far behind his brother. In one quick motion, he pulled Chris up to his feet.

"Did that hurt?" he asked.

"Yes," Chris hissed.

"Good!" Wyatt said, grabbing hold of him and flaming them both back to his bedroom. Immediately, he pushed Chris on the bed and Chris started squirming around, trying to find away to get the cuffs off of him. "Stop moving or I'll hurt you," Wyatt warned him.

Chris knew he wasn't kidding around, and quit moving almost instantly. "Okay, so how long am I going to be here, because I've got places to go people to save?" Chris said with his joking sarcasm.

"You're not going anywhere." Wyatt shook his head. "You think I just went through all that trouble, just to lose you now?"

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want Christopher, so stop acting like you don't know," Wyatt hissed. "Now why did you lie to them?"

"Lie to who?"

Wyatt's arm shot out grabbing Chris' chin painfully and forced him to look into his blue eyes. "Don't play dumb with me, Chris. You're already in trouble and you know I'm not afraid to punish you, and I won't think twice about it. Now, tell me why you lied to them? Are you embarrassed to be marrying your brother?"

"No, I'm embarrassed to be marrying a psycho such as yourself," Chris hissed back.

With that remark, Wyatt backhanded Chris so hard that it left a big red mark on his cheek. "What have I told you about calling me names? Is that anyway to treat your future husband?"

"Please," Chris snapped. "You're not my future husband. I refuse to marry someone like you..."

"Well, it's too late little brother," Wyatt smirked. "You already said you would, and now its too late for you back out of it . I've got everything set up for our wedding. You're gonna love it!" Wyatt taunted his brother.

"You know, I'm sick and tired of hearing you. Can I go to my room now?" Chris asked, wanting to go to the room that Wyatt had chosen for him.

Wyatt smirked again and shook his head. "You betrayed me, and now you must face the consequences," he said. "Look around Chris, and make yourself comfortable because this will be your room from now on."

Chris couldn't believe what he was hearing his brother say. He nearly fainted. Was he saying what Chris thought he was saying?

"That's right little brother," Wyatt said. "You and I will be sharing a room, and a bed, from now on."

* * *

Review if you think this story should continue

If I get enough reviews I will continue this story, but if I don't then I'll take it off.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed

Hey guys, this chapter hasn't been beta'd. I haven't talked to my beta reader in awhile and I've had this for a few weeks now and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting so I went ahead and posted it.

Thank you for all your reviews. It really inspired me. Please keep them coming.

* * *

Phoebe and Paige were back upstairs looking through the Book of Shadows trying to figure out away they might be able to get to the future to save Chris. Even though he might have lied to them they were still worried about him. After all he was supposedly their future nephew in law from what Wyatt had shown them. There was no other reason why he would have a ring with his and Chris' name on it, unless they were both getting married. What seemed even more odd was that Chris looked like he didn't want to marry Wyatt, and he went out of his way to deny that he was ever engaged to him.

Of course Wyatt might have been an evil guy and he might have seemed like a scary guy, but that wasn't a reason to just deny being engaged to him all together. Even the sisters had to admit that. Phoebe can relate to that seeing as she was engaged to Cole. Being the Queen of the Underworld had taught her that you should love a man for who he is, not for what you want him to be. She might have had to vanquish him, but it was for the sake of the world. Never once did she stop loving him. Besides Coop, he was her longest relationship and

Piper was lying down in her bedroom, while Leo was watching over her. All that took a lot of her, especially since she was pregnant with another magical child, which unknown to her was Chris. It seemed as though everyone in the house knew about it except for her and Leo, which if they did would kill them after seeing that Wyatt and Chris were engaged. It was already bad enough knowing that their son was gay, but seeing him engaged to his brother would be the cherry on top. The couple could accept the fact that he was gay, but him being engaged to his own brother. That would take some time.

"Found anything yet," Paige asked the middle sister who was still looking through the magic book while she was trying to write a spell that might take them to the future.

Usually the sister who writes the spells is Piper, but right now she wasn't in the state to be doing so. Paige didn't mind doing it, but she really wasn't good at writing spells. Last time she wrote a spell that was suppose to vanquish a lava demon, all three of them ended back up in Hawaii on top of a volcano. Ever since then Paige has really never written any spells for the Charmed Ones.

Phoebe flipped another page before looking back at her younger sister. "Nope, I've got nothing," she replied continuing to flip through the book making sure she didn't overlook anything. "What about you?"

"Same here," Paige said erasing the whole spell she had written down. "Gosh I don't know how Piper does it," the red head muttered frustrated even more. It had been almost three hours since Wyatt came and took his brother to the future and they still haven't found a way to save him. It was as if Wyatt had blocked all ways that were possible.

"You know Piper," the older sister rolled her eyes. "She can get a bit cranky, especially when it comes to writing spells while she's pregnant," Phoebe pointed out. Times like these just brought back memories of when Piper was pregnant with Wyatt and when her and Leo switched powers. That was one of the funniest memories Phoebe has.

"Just imagine what would happen if you told her about Chris," Paige pointed out remembering that only her and Phoebe knew about Chris being Piper and Leo's son.

"Paige!" Phoebe was quick to call her sister.

"What?!" The youngest sister shrugged. "I don't see what the problem is, I mean she's already pregnant with him, so nothing can happen."

"Yeah, but have you thought about Chris and how he doesn't want Piper knowing," Phoebe pointed out.

"I can see why," Paige said remembering the whole altercation that just took place with Wyatt. She still couldn't believe though that Chris had lied to her and the whole family. She trusted Chris and all, but she didn't understand why he couldn't have at least told her and Phoebe what was going on seeing as they already knew. "Even though it said it all on the ring, I find it hard to believe that Chris is engaged to Wyatt."

"Well believe it sis," Phoebe replied. "You saw it, I saw it, and so did Piper and Leo."

The red head sighed knowing her sister was right. "I don't know, it just seems like Chris was being forced to be with him, rather than it being a mutual thing, and I never thought Wyatt would be the type of guy to force someone to be with him."

"He didn't," Phoebe said back.

"How would you know?"

Phoebe looked around and saw that no one was around, but just to be safe, she thought she might just want to make sure that no one could hear them. The middle sister quickly got up and closed the door to the attic and locked it right behind her. She then looked around before coming back to where he sister was sitting once more.

"Can you keep a secret?" the middle child asked.

"Hello, I'm already keeping a secret," Paige pointed out.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Phoebe replied feeling dumb. "Well...I sort of felt something from both Chris and Wyatt," she confessed.

"What do you mean you felt something," the red head questioned.

"I mean, I could feel both of their feelings and it felt as though they both love each other."

Paige immediately shook her head. "I don't believe you Phoebe," she said. "You and I both saw Wyatt drag Chris through the portal against his will. Come on now, does that sound like two people who are in love."

"I know Paige, but I could feel it," Phoebe said back. "I mean I felt that they both really loved each other and it was even stronger than the time when Bianca came from the future."

"You're serious," Paige said realizing that Phoebe wasn't being sarcastic, even though Paige knew that her sister would never make sarcastic remarks at a time like this, she still found it pretty hard to believe that both her nephews were in love. She could accept the fact that both of them were gay, but them falling in love was another thing.

Phoebe nodded in response.

"I just hope that Chris will be okay until we can find a way to the future," Paige sighed remembering how bad Wyatt was when he came to the future. Chris was right. The man was evil, and he looked even worse than the Source of all evil.

"Me too," Phoebe added. She always had a close relationship with Chris and she hoped that he would stay alive for them to change it in the future.

Both sisters went back to what they were doing hoping that there was some spell that they could use to get to the future and save Chris. Who knows what Wyatt was putting him through right now. The girls knew one thing though. Wyatt wasn't going to kill him. As much as Phoebe hated to admit it, Wyatt still loved Chris from what she could feel and she knows that when you love someone, you won't kill him. She wasn't going to go as far as Wyatt not hurting Chris, because from what it seemed, Wyatt had been abusing Chris. Hopefully he's not in too much trouble for coming to the future. Maybe Wyatt might have some mercy on him after all.

Chris lied in his brother's bed rolling around trying to figure a way to get out of these cuffs. Wyatt was right. They were magic proof. He's tried using his powers to orb them off time and time again, but they've only orbed right back on even tighter. It was beginning to get pretty annoying and pretty frustrating for the brunette. After awhile he just gave up and lied there since he was just about helpless.

Wyatt had left him alone in the room to get accustomed to it, while he went to a meeting. The blond wanted Chris to get use to where he'll be staying for the rest of his future. He even told Chris about a spell he used so that the Charmed Ones couldn't follow them to the future no matter what they did, and he seemed pretty confident about it.

After being in the room alone for what seemed to be like a few seconds for Chris, but a few hours for Wyatt, the blond entered back to where his fiancé' was. It was so delicious to see that Wyatt's lover was just lying there after all the struggling he had been doing. Maybe this wasn't going to be so hard after all. The Source's place was to have Chris as his consort and husband by next week or maybe even earlier.

"Give up," Wyatt smirked as he crossed his over his chest. He was standing at the edge of his bed that Chris was lying on looking down at his lover, who for some reason wasn't scared by his presence.

"I don't know," the brunette replied rather sarcastically. "You tell me since you know me better than anyone else." He figured if he never gave Wyatt a definite answer then he could piss him off even more, but without punishment since Wyatt really didn't know which answer he chose.

Wyatt chuckled at his lover. He always found Chris highly amusing. Chris without his attitude wouldn't be Chris at all and he figured if he could tame Chris then he could tame anyone knowing how stubborn the boy can be.

"Why do you insist on fighting me Chris," the blond questioned. "You know that I'll always win, so the best thing to do would just be to give in to me, and I promise you Chris. You do that and things will be much easier from here on out."

"Give in?" Chris repeated. "Let me think about it," the boy tilted his head to the side for a bit. "How about not?"

Wyatt smirked at the boy in his bed once again. "You have mom's personality. I see it in your eyes Christopher," the blond explained. "Lets just see how long you can hold this act up," he questioned as he turned his lover onto his stomach and reached back into his back pocket and all Chris heard was metal ringing as it hit.

"What are you doing?" The brunette questioned.

"I'm giving you a choice of free will Christopher," Wyatt said as he finally pulled out his keys to the handcuffs. "I think you've been chained up long enough and now the choice is yours whether or not the cuffs go back on. You can either do as you're told and obey me or we can start doing things the hard way and I have to admit, it looks kind of...nice should I say with you in cuffs on my bed," the blond smirked at his brunette lover as he finally got the cuffs off of him. "So what will it be Chris?" Wyatt said moving off the bed.

Chris didn't say anything. He just sat straight up on the bed and looked dead at his brother's cold blue eyes. It was as if his Wyatt wasn't there anymore. The Wyatt he fell in love with and agreed to married had left the man's body and now all that was there was this cold hearted warlock who only wanted him for pleasure.

Wyatt could sense the hatred in his lover's eyes and decided to ignore it. There was still a good part in him that didn't want to do this, but his other side was taking over. No matter which side it was, he still loved Chris and his love for him had never changed even when he turned.

The blond begin to advance on the brunette who was shivering with fear of what the warlock might do to him. He didn't know whether his brother was going to punish him or if he was going to rape him like he always did just about every night he came home from work.

Wyatt knelt down to his brother's eye level and let his hands start going through his brother's hair feeling how nice and soft it was after so long. Chris had nice hair and Wyatt always loved to play with the boy's hair. "That's a good boy," the blond whispered in his brother's ear. "Just relax and I promise you this will be quick and painless."

Chris' eyes immediately shot up at what his brother was saying. He knew what his brother wanted and he couldn't go through that again. Not now. Not today at least. It was already bad enough that his brother had found him in the past and now he wanted to pick up where they left off.

The Source could sense that his brother was in a deep thought, so he took this opportunity to try to go in for the kill. He put his hand on the back of Chris' head and moved his lips towards his lovers in hopes of a kiss.

When the brunette felt his brother's hand go on his head he quickly snapped out of it wanting to stop it all right there. Before Wyatt's lips could get within three inches of Chris, the brunette charged his head forward, head butting his brother in the jaw and before Wyatt could react, Chris shot up his knee and kneed Wyatt right in the stomach causing the man to cry out in pain and fall to the ground.

Without another though, Chris jumped over the body of his brother and moved towards the door. He knew he only had a few seconds before his brother got up and there wasn't one second to lose if he wanted to get out of here and back to the past to finish what he started.

Once he reached the door, Chris discovered that it was magically locked. He tried to pull on it harder and harder, but the door wouldn't budge. That wasn't good at all, and before he could make another pull at the door, his brother's football skills kicked in when he felt himself being tackled to the ground out of nowhere and the blond's weight on top of him. It felt like he had a million pounds on his back and he could barely breath.

"Seems as though someone has forgotten their place and their punishment," Wyatt said as he moved his upper body from on top of Chris so the only thing holding his brother down was his knees that were stuck in his brother's back. Wyatt then quickly grabbed his right arm and cuffed it. He tried grabbing he left one but Chris was quick to place it under his stomach before his brother could get to it. "Hands behind your back," he ordered his brother, but still Chris made no move. "I said hands behind your back!" Wyatt shouted once more as he slapped Chris' ass as hard as he could.

Chris immediately jumped at the intensity of the pain. It sure was going to leave a hand mark on his bottom.

When he jumped it allowed Wyatt to grab his other hand before he laid back down on it. The blond took no time in cuffing his lover back up and this time the cuffs were even tighter. Once the cuffs were secure Wyatt got up and tried to pull Chris up with him, but the boy was giving him a hard time, which Wyatt never liked.

"Stand up," he ordered. When he saw that Chris wasn't going to stand up on his own, Wyatt just grabbed his arms and pulled him up. "I told you what would happen if you didn't start obeying me," he said pushing the brunette onto the bed and turning him onto his stomach once more.

"Wyatt, please don't do this," Chris begged knowing what his brother was about to do. He's been in this position so many times before.

Wyatt smirked seeing as his brother was now begging for mercy. "You should have thought about that before you head butted me in the jaw."

The blond ignored the rest of his brother's pleas and took off his black leather belt. Chris was going to pay for what he did and Wyatt was going to be sure that he knew not to ever pull a stunt like this again as long as he lived. After taking off his belt he went up to Chris and pulled the boys pants and boxers down, revealing his bare butt, which turned Wyatt on a lot. He used on hand to control the belt and the other to hold Chris still

All that could be heard outside of Wyatt's bedroom was the sound of the belt hitting the skin of his brother and the cries of Chris as the belt hit him. The pain was almost unbearable, but for Chris it wasn't seeing as this isn't the first time its happened to him.

In the attic of the manor was a big explosion nearly blowing up just about everything in the attic and waking up the parents of one and one on the way.

Piper and Leo entered the attic to see that Phoebe and Paige hadn't gotten much sleep from the wrinkles under their eyes. It seemed as though they had been working on a potion of some sort and things had just gone wrong.

"What's going on in here?" The eldest sister said crossing her arms over her chest with her husband at by her side.

"Nothing," Phoebe smiled. "Except Paige mixed the wrong ingredients to the wrong potion," she added as she coughed a little since there was still smoke in the room.

"Sorry," Paige rolled her eyes not believing that her sister would tell on her like that, but the again she knows that Phoebe has a big mouth. That's how she found out about Chris. Then again that's sometimes a good reason for Phoebe having a big mouth.

"What are you two trying to do?" Piper asked moving her her hand from side to side trying to keep the smoke away from her.

"Trying to find a way to get to the future," the middle sister answered as she began to clean up the mess that she made.

"At 3 in the morning," Piper replied. "Look, I'm worried about Chris just as much as you guys are, but I don't think its going to help if we just go in the future all tired and what not. Then what are we going."

"Piper you don't understand," Phoebe started, but quickly stopped herself knowing she was about to spill the beans.

"What is it that I'm not understanding," Piper asked.

"Nothing," Phoebe sighed.

"Now I think its about time you two called it quits and went to sleep. We can work on saving Chris more in the morning," Piper pointed out. "But right now there's nothing we can do."

"She's right," Leo agreed with his wife. "If it makes you guys feel any better, I'll check with the elders in the morning," he nodded. "I'm sure they might know something about how to get to the future," the elder thought."But what you guys need to do is rest, we've got a long day ahead of us."

Both sisters looked at each other and new that the couple were right. As much as they wanted to save Chris right now, there was nothing they could do if they were too tired to fight, especially against someone like Wyatt. If they were going to go up against him they had to be at full strength. He sure was going to give them a run for their money.

"Alright," Paige agreed. "We'll work on this first thing."

"Agreed," Phoebe said all the while wondering if her nephew was alright in the future. Phoebe couldn't bare to think about what Wyatt was doing to him right now. The thing that scared her most was that he was or is engaged to the guy and since Chris mentioned something about Wyatt being the Source of all evil, if he marries Chris then that could be trouble. Phoebe remembers what happened when she married Cole when he was the Source. It scares her to think of Chris being put in the same situation that she was, even though it turned out good for her, it might not be so good for Chris seeing as Wyatt is more powerful than Cole was and Chris is more powerful than she is.

All the Halliwell sisters went to bed that night still worried about how they were going to save Chris and hoping more than anything that he was alright.

Chris opened his eyes after having passed out from all the pain he took from his fiancé' cracking the whip on his skin. Still he was in Wyatt's bed and the cuffs were still on his wrist causing them to bruise up. He couldn't believe it. After all that he's done for him and all that he's promised him, Wyatt would do this. This time the pain was even worse and the belt had hurt him even more than it normally did when Wyatt whipped him.

The brunette realized that he couldn't really feel the pain anymore. Wyatt must have healed him not too much longer after he left him in the room alone. At least it goes to show that Wyatt is telling the truth that he loves him or else he would have just left the marks on him. Chris still couldn't believe that Wyatt had turned. He was so loving and kind, even took good care of Chris when their parents and aunts died, but a year later he turned into this possessive, controlling, protective, evil, obsessive monster who hurt Chris more than he helped him.

The last good memory he had of Wyatt was the night that he proposed. It was after Chris said yes that he started to change. Sometimes Chris wonders if he had said no, would Wyatt still have turned evil. In other words, the brunette keeps wondering if it was him who turned Wyatt evil.

Flashback...

Chris was sitting on a bench that was next to his parents grave. It had been almost a years since their deaths. It was hard to believe that they were gone. The past year Chris had been having a hard time eating, going to school, sleeping, basically just about anything. Things just weren't the same without his parents around.

Wyatt did he best to take care of Chris. He took him to school, prepared his meals even though he wasn't a very good cook, and made sure that he was okay just about every night before they went to bed. It had taken a hard toll on Wyatt also, but he knew he had to be strong for his younger brother. If he fell to pieces then he knew there wouldn't be any hope for Chris.

The brunette got up and walked over to his parents headstones and placed flowers on them. He missed them so much that a tear came down his eye. He thought he was done crying for their deaths, but it seems as though the crying has only just begun.

Chris couldn't help but feel anger towards his mother and his aunts. He felt as though they just left. He wishes they were still alive so he could ask them why the left him alone like this? It was as though they didn't love him anymore.

Wyatt soon orbed into the cemetery behind his brother. "There you are Christopher, hey there's something I want to talk to you about...," he stopped seeing that his brother wasn't responding, but only looking down at the graves of their parents. "Chris, you okay," Wyatt asked as he took a seat next to his brother and wrapped his arm around him.

"Why'd they have to die Wy...," was all the brunette could say before more tears began to fall from his face.

Wyatt hated seeing his brother/boyfriend in this state. He loved Chris so much that whenever Chris was hurt so was he. It was as if they were bonded into one person. Wyatt pulled Chris closer to him so that Chris was now face to face with him.

"Chris, look at me," Wyatt said cupping Chris' face in one hand and used to the other to wipe the tears out of the brunettes eyes so he could see his face. "Everything happens for a reason, and I didn't want them to die, but for some reason it had to happen, but don't worry, I promised you that I would take care of you and I will, but you have to trust me. I love you Chris," Wyatt said pulling him into a deep hug.

"I love you too Wy," Chris said wrapping his arms around his brother's back.

"And I promise you Chris, that nothing or no one will ever hurt you as long as you're with me," Wyatt added wanting his lover to feel safe with him as he pulled away from the hug. Wyatt then went in for the kill as he planted a nice hard kiss on Chris lips.

Chris responded by opening his mouth to allow Wyatt to enter. It always felt good to have Wyatt as the more dominant one. To make the kiss even stronger, Chris wrapped his arms around Wyatt's back and let them go exploring.

Wyatt pulled away from the kiss and smiled at his lover. "Chris, there's something I want to show you," he said standing up and pulling Chris up with him.

"What?" The brunette asked anxious to know.

"Just close your eyes," Wyatt smiled and watched as Chris did what he was told. Once he knew that his lover wasn't going to peek, the blond got behind his brother and wrapped one arm around his waist and used the other to cover up the boy's eyes even though he knew that Chris wouldn't peek. Wyatt then orbed them both to a place where his brother had never been before. A place that he felt very comfortable. It was somewhere he felt that he could express his feelings to Chris. "Okay you can open them now," Wyatt said as he let his hand and arm come off of Chris.

When Chris opened his eyes, he felt like he was on top of the world. He could see that he was somewhere on the top of the San Francisco Golden Gate Bridge, but he could see everything from where he was. It was so beautiful and the fact that it was night made it even better. The buildings were all lit up and the cars driving down the bridge looked so nice. It was as if he was watching life go on.

"Wow," was the only word that came out of the brunette's mouth. "Its so beautiful," he said.

"I knew you'd like it," Wyatt said coming up behind his lover and wrapping his arms back around his waist then resting his chin on Chris' shoulder. "Only the best for my Chrissy," the blond whispered in his lovers ear before he kissed him on the cheek.

Chris just stood there in Wyatt's arms happier than he ever had been ever since his parents died. This was a moment that he wanted to last forever. It was just like Wyatt to make his day from bad to the best day of his life.

"This use to be where dad would come and meditate," Wyatt stated as he held onto his lover. "Look, Chris," the blond said with a change of tone. "The reason I brought you up here was to explain some things to you."

"Okay," Chris nodded hearing that Wyatt sounded very serious.

"Chris, there are going to be some decisions that I have to make and I need to be sure that you trust me no matter what I choose to do, and that you'll be with me every step of the way," Wyatt asked. There was a big pause of silence and Wyatt could tell that a lot of things were going through the head of his lover. "You don't have answer me right away, and I won't love you any less if you choose not too, but I won't be able to protect you as better if you don't trust me on every choice that I make. I'm not trying to pressure you Chris, I'm just trying to let you know what's going on."

Chris began to think about what Wyatt was saying. Why was his boyfriend asking him all of this now? Of course Chris trusted him. The man has taken care of him for a whole year, so what reason does he not have for trusting him, but something isn't right and Chris could sense it, but he knew that whatever it was, Wyatt would never do anything that would cause harm to him, but why is his asking this, is still the question in Chris' mind. Chris just shook it off knowing that it must be nothing. At least that what he had thought.

After being held for a few minutes and looking at the whole city, Chris spoke to his lover. "Wyatt...I want to let you know that we've been through a lot and I can't thank you enough for being there for me. I know that if there's anyone that I can trust, its you and so I want to let you know that, I trust you from the bottom of my heart with whatever decisions you make and I'm with you every step of the way," the brunette told his blond lover.

Wyatt smiled seeing as this was something that really made his day. He didn't expect for Chris to hop on board this early, but this was even better. "Are you sure?" The blond asked his lover just to make sure that he wasn't having second thoughts.

Chris smiled back saying, "I'm positive."

Wyatt then leaned down and kissed his lover hard so happy that Chris was going along with the whole thing. "Oh and Chris," Wyatt said pulling away from him for a second. "There's something else that I want to ask you," the elder Halliwell was very nervous and shivering. The other question wasn't as important as this one. "Would you do me a favor?"

"Anything," Chris replied.

Wyatt pulled away from Chris and got in front of him on one knee. He then pulled out a small box from his back pocket and opened it up and in it was a ring. "Chris before you answer I just want to say that we've been through a lot, losing mom and our aunts. This past year has been crazy and I know so many people think this might be wrong because we're brothers, but I can't think of going through all of this with anyone else. Chris you're like my other half. Without you there is no me and I can't stand to be away from you for more than an hour. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I want to be with you forever. Christopher Perry Halliwell, will you marry me?"

Chris was so shocked. He couldn't believe this. "Yes," he said not wanting to wait any long. "I will."

Wyatt quickly got up and placed the ring on Chris' finger and picked him up and spun him around a couple of times before he placed him back down and gave him another kiss on the lips. Chris had just made him the happiest man on Earth.

End of flashback...

Chris smiled remembering those were the good days, but now Wyatt has changed. He couldn't believe all that Wyatt's done. The brunette wishes he could turn back the hands of time and stop him from making that decision to be with Wyatt no matter what he does. Maybe if he had said no then Wyatt wouldn't be so obsessive and let him go.

"Those were the days," a voice said snapping Chris out of his thoughts about the past.

Chris jumped up and saw his brother standing at the head of the bed. "Wyatt, what the hell were you doing invading my head."

Wyatt smirked down at the brunette. He was so cute when he was angry. "Chris, I know what you're thinking every second of the day. That's just how strong our bond is."

"Hmm...I would have thought you'd have something better to do than come and bother me right now," Chris snapped.

"You think that I would leave my lover in my room on my bed all alone without coming and checking on him every now and then? Come on now Chris, you should know me better than that."

Chris was starting to itch on his wrist and was getting frustrated that he couldn't scratch it because the cuffs were still on him. "Look, would you mind taking these cuffs off of me," he pleaded.

"Now why would I want to do that," the elder brother asked crossing his arms over his chest. "If you ask me they look kind of good on you."

"Stop playing games Wyatt, let me out of these cuffs," Chris said even more frustrated.

"Not until you stop fighting me," Wyatt replied.

"If you let me out of these cuffs I promise I won't fight or swing at you for the rest of the night," Chris proposed seeing as that was the only way he was going to get out of it.

"And how can I be so sure of that," the blond asked.

"Okay I'll make you a deal," Chris complied. "If I do anything to hurt you physically then you can force yourself on me whenever you want for how long you want and I won't cry or fight at all," he offered. Chris knew it was a big risk he was giving, but there was no way that Wyatt was going to let him off with anything less.

It only took Wyatt a second to think about that. "Alright, but remember Chris, if you step out of line, your ass is mine, literally," Wyatt licked his lips as he pulled out his keys and turned Chris over. He couldn't help but check out Chris' body as he was undoing the cuffs. He had almost forgotten how hot Chris was since it had been so long since they had been together, and now Wyatt isn't going to let that happen again.

Once the cuffs were off Chris immediately turned back over on his back knowing that Wyatt was having fun checking him out and he didn't want to give that impression to his brother. Tonight he just wanted it to be peaceful without his brother forcing himself on him.

"Stay on the bed Chris," Wyatt warned his brother knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Why," Chris asked angrily.

"Because I said so," the blond was quick to reply.

Chris gritted his teeth angrily, but kept his cool. He didn't want to do anything that would allow his brother to rape him right now.

Wyatt smiled seeing as he was already getting Chris back in line and it hadn't even been a day yet. The blond took this opportunity to sit on the bed and move closer to his lover who he hasn't been with in such a long time. The blond reached out his hand to touch Chris, but the boy jerked away scared of him.

"Don't jerk away from me, Christopher, it only makes me angry," the source warned as he reached his hand out a second time and this time the boy didn't jerk, but let Wyatt touch him. Wyatt loved the touch of Chris' skin, but saw that his lover was shivering. "What's wrong Chris? Are you afraid of me? I'm surprised because you use to smile every time you saw me."

"That was before you turned into this monster," Chris hissed.

"Come on now Chris, you know I do what I do only for us. I love you so much that I will do whatever it takes to protect you," the blond silkily said.

"That's funny," the younger brother said in a sarcastic manner. "You say you love me and you're only trying to protect me. Last time I was here you tried to kill me or have you forgotten about that?" Chris reminded his brother.

"Come on now Chris, lets be reasonable," Wyatt smirked as he continued to run his hands all over Chris' body. "You know that I would never kill you. It would be like killing a part of myself. I only did that because I knew my servants were watching and I couldn't let them see you get away without being punished or else they'd turn against me and we both know what would happen if that were to occur."

"What about Bianca, huh?! Why did you kill her?"

"She betrayed me, and that's the price she had to pay," Wyatt answered. "I think that'll be enough questions for tonight my love. I think its time we went to bed, don't you?"

"Whatever," Chris shrugged really not wanting to be bothered with Wyatt anymore, but unfortunately he had to share a bed with the guy, which wasn't really a big deal since he's shared a bed with him so many times before. At least he thought it wasn't going to be a big deal.

Before his brother could lay down, Wyatt started messing with the hem of Chris' shirt scaring him for what it looked like he was doing.

"Uhh...Wyatt, what are you doing," Chris asked.

"Just getting you ready for bed," he replied as he took Chris' shirt off. He then looked in Chris' eyes and saw fear. "Don't worry babe, I'm not going to hurt you tonight, I just want to feel your skin against mine, that's all." Wyatt then pulled Chris' pants off, but left his boxers on not wanting the boy to be to afraid. After he felt Chris was good for bed, Wyatt stripped himself down to the same thing Chris was wearing before getting into bed and pulling his lover close to him and burying his face in his neck. "Goodnight Chris," he said letting his hands slide down to the boys bottom and rubbing it until he went to sleep.

As Chris tried to go to sleep a tear fell down his eye. How could this be happening to him?

* * *

Review please


End file.
